Tic toc
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: Sai no sabe cómo pasaron diez años desde que terminó la guerra, se casó con Ino y tuvieron a Inojin. OneShot. SaiIno.
**Tic toc**

Capítulo Único

* * *

La alarma sonó como siempre a las siete de la mañana.

El gruñido molesto de su esposa y su propio pesar eran casi una rutina, y él fue quien alargó una mano fuera de las sábanas para apagar el ruido horroroso que los despertaba hacía una década. Una década compartiendo la misma habitación, la misma cama y distribución: ella al lado izquierdo y él al derecho. Cada uno con su mesa de noche con sus propias cosas, casi invariables en sus diez años juntos.

Quizás la razón por la que Sai no dimensionaba el tiempo era la rutina que siempre llevaban, y si no fuera por Inojin que crecía cada año y por Ino que compraba cremas antiedad por primera vez; Sai seguiría pensando que fuera ayer que terminó la guerra, se casó con la heredera del Clan Yamanaka y pasara a tener una vida cada vez más simple.

—Buenos días, bonita —le dijo a la rubia que apretaba los ojos para retener el sueño que estaba teniendo antes de que sonara la alarma.

Ino no respondió, balbuceó una cosa que pareció un gruñido y se deslizó sobre la cama para encaminarse a la ducha. Recientemente se había cortado un poco el cabello, dejando atrás su eterna cascada de rubio para adoptar un estilo más cómodo para las misiones y de menos mantención. Para él ese nuevo estilo no lo alteraba en lo más mínimo pero significó un paso importantísimo para su esposa, que veía ese corte como el punto de no retorno de su juventud.

Sai se levantó de la cama tibia y se encaminó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para Inojin. El chico no estaría ni cerca de despertar y cuando pasó a un lado de su habitación, tocó suavemente la puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna. Tocó por segunda vez y decidió entrar. La habitación estaba oscura y su hijo estaba envuelto ordenadamente en sus sábanas, durmiendo sin sentirse respirar. El pálido abrió las cortinas de par en par antes de sentarse sobre la cama de Inojin para revolverle el cabello platinado con suavidad. El chico no demoró en despertar.

—Es día de academia —le dijo e Inojin asintió sin decir una palabra. Luego, Sai reanudó su andar.

Lo primero que hizo fue el café y su esposa entró a la cocina envuelta en aromas a violetas y lilas; con el cabello húmedo y una cara más descansada. Le sonrió y abrió la nevera para sacar fruta picada.

—Hola, mamá —saludó Inojin, listo para salir pero con los ojos cerrados. Ino le tomó de los hombros y le besó la cabeza rubia.

—Hola, amor mío —le contestó amorosamente y se sentó en la mesa junto a él—. Espero que te vaya bien en tu examen hoy.

Sai sonrió cuando adivinó que su hijo perdió el sueño en lo que latió su corazón.

—Estoy seguro que le irá bien —dijo Sai sin dejar de preparar huevos—, además este último tiempo ha mejorado mucho su técnica de dibujo.

Ino frunció los labios.

—Harás que Inojin no parezca un Yamanaka —le reprochó suavemente ella, un tanto apenada porque su hijo no fuera conocido por sus técnicas mentales sino por sus creaciones de tinta.

Sai se volteó a verlos con la expresión sorprendida.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó él un tanto confuso—, también soy un Yamanaka. Soy Yamanaka Sai —repuso y volvió a sus huevos con una sonrisa.

—Como sea —contestó Ino con una sonrisa cansada—, quiero buenas calificaciones, ¿escuchaste, abejita de mi corazón?

—Sí, mamá —dijo Inojin con un encogimiento de hombros, más estresado de lo normal por las expectativas de su progenitora.

—Tengo que irme ahora, nos vemos en la noche —se despidió la Líder del Clan antes de meterse a la boca una cucharada colmada de fruta—. No se tarden en comer o llegarán tarde a la academia. ¡Y no pelees con Chouchou, Inojin!

—Sí, mamá.

* * *

Sai e Inojin caminaron en silencio el primer tramo hacia la academia. Tras un suspiro, Inojin miró a su padre con nerviosismo y el mayor le devolvió una mirada dubitativa.

—No sé si me irá bien en el examen, mamá se pondrá furiosa conmigo…

—No te preocupes, hijo. Tu madre era una de las mejores de la clase, sólo quiere que sigas su ejemplo —dijo—, hablaré con ella para que no te presione.

—¿Y qué hay sino logro ser de los mejores de mi clase? —Sai no respondió por lo que Inojin se encogió de hombros—. ¿Eras tú el mejor de tu clase?

—Ya hemos hablado de eso —le dijo Sai—, no estaba en una clase como la de tu madre.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estudié de una manera diferente.

—Quisiera estudiar de una manera diferente…

Sai miró a su hijo con una expresión rara, no le gustó la imagen que se imaginó cuando Inojin expresó ese deseo. No era agradable la sensación que le dejaba ese pensamiento.

—A mí me habría gustado asistir a tu academia, Inojin —le dijo al fin pero eso no aplacó los deseos de su primogénito.

—Quizás le habrías ganado a mamá en las calificaciones.

Sai dudó un momento.

—Probablemente —afirmó sin culpa—, pero eso no sería bueno. Quizás tu madre no me hubiese querido y tú no habrías nacido.

Su hijo rio culposamente.

—Aunque se dice que ella le ganó en calificaciones al señor Uchiha —dijo después y si el rostro de Inojin no fuera tan pálido, quizás hubiera empalidecido—, así que no podemos afirmar nada, ¿no, Inojin?

Su hijo no dijo nada y permaneció con la mirada celeste clavada en el suelo por más que él esperara una respuesta. Vacilante, le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo acercó hacia sí, la cabeza de Inojin le llegaba hasta las costillas.

—No te preocupes, hijo, lo harás bien. Eres hijo de tu madre después de todo.

Sintió que el niño sonreía un poco pero no adivinó que estaba sonrojado y cohibido.

—Papá —lo llamó—, nos verán…

Claro, estaban frente a la academia.

—Oh, lo lamento, Inojin —dijo, soltándolo.

—No…, no pasa nada —respondió, ruborizado—. Nos vemos, papá.

—Adiós, hijo.

Lo vio correr hacia la academia y se quedó mirando el edificio viejo con nostalgia. Él no había estudiado ahí pero le habría gustado. Ya no había ninguna gota del entrenamiento de la Raíz en su cuerpo, su personalidad seca y fría ya era un recuerdo distante y se sentía un tanto viejo para aquello. La rutina lo había hecho tranquilo y la familia, pacífico.

El viento meció su cabello y se le metió un mechón negro en los ojos, impidiéndole seguir mirando la academia como quería y decidió que él también debía cortarse el cabello.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autorísima:** El día de ayer mi hermana puso un cover de Deep Purple de Opeth y con una frase se me ocurrió el primer párrafo de este humilde OneShot. Quería escribir sobre la vida del matrimonio Yamanaka cuando ya están un poco más viejos. No sabía cómo terminarlo pero en mi cabeza había más de la conversación Padre/hijo, más pensamientos de Sai sobre su niñez mala y todo se limitó a decir que se había vuelto tranquilo y pacífico, bleh. Este mini trabajo no significa que he vuelto(?) sólo pasa que vi Game of Thrones y quise escribir, claro que no este tipo de fanfic... pero fue lo primero que abrí jaja

Besos SaiIno-ezcos, esparsan las esporas Yamanakas por el reino(?)

RP.


End file.
